


can't outrun what's coming after me

by haecates



Series: only fools do what i do [3]
Category: Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecates/pseuds/haecates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laughs, half in pain and half because that’s his life now. A low budget gay comedy movie Bart would probably bring them to watch on movie night and all of them would laugh about it, because no one could be that stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't outrun what's coming after me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this one.

The door opens up with a slam that gets Conner’s heart racing even more than it already was. When he sits up in bed to look, Cassie is standing there, face haunted. She closes the door slowly and walks up to him. “You’ll never believe what just–”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost”, Conner cuts her. She gives him one of those looks she gives when they’re preparing for missions and he says something stupid and keeps on talking as if he had never interrupted her “I hate Valentine’s Day, you know that, so I went downstairs to throw a few punches and then--

She sits on his bed and her almost whispers the end of the story, leaning closer to him. So close he almost gets scared of not being able to push away if she kisses him. Almost gets scared of being on a bigger mess than he already is. “Rose Wilson kisses me and then leaves me there, without saying a word”

Conner laughs, puts his hands on her hair “Well, she isn’t very good with words, maybe it’s for the best” She gives him another look before getting closer and hiding her face on his chest “I don’t like girls” A smile plays on his face and he is happy she can’t see it. She sure doesn’t like girls, maybe that’s why they broke up when she fell in love for Kara almost a year ago. The conversation had been awkward, but now they felt as if they could talk about anything.

He plays with her hair before whispering “And I don't like boys”

She laughs and looks at him, “Right, Romeo, is that why there are two different Valentine Day’s Cards on your nightstand?” His eyes roll before he can think of it and he says, on his i’m-telling-you-a-secret-voice “Boys kiss and talk, it becomes a mess”

“I’d guess the problem is that you guys don’t talk” she says and she is right. Cassie Sandsmark is always right and that pisses him off way more than it should when it doesn’t work his way.

“I can’t chose one of them” his voice is filled with dread and she kisses him on the cheek softly, before playing with his eyes. “You’re fucked”

He laughs, half in pain and half because that’s his life now. A low budget gay comedy movie Bart would probably bring them to watch on movie night and all of them would laugh about it, because no one could be _that_ stupid.

……………

Bart’s card is stupid, with a joke about how his kisses make his heart goes even faster than speedlight and it makes Kon laugh for ten minutes straight, while Tim’s card is… _Well_. He never imagined Tim even promising doing this dirty, let alone promising it on a card. Written words and all, in a way he couldn't escape what he had said.

He tried writing a different card for each of them, but it all sound stupid and fake. He was never the type of guy to write poetry and he sure as hell wasn’t the type of guy that said “I love you” on a written card. It was almost eleven when he finished writing what he was afraid to write. The same text for both of them.

He wanted to run to Cassie’s room and hide as soon as he pressed send, but when he got to the door he heard the sound of bodies crashing against the wall and words being muffled on kisses. At least one part of this friendship would have a good night.

……………

Conner is looking at San Francisco’s skyline when Bart arrives, stops on his side, a smile playing on his lips “By the tone of your text, I figured you either loved my card or you’re throwing me from this roof” He looks down at the speedster, his hair's a mess, which means he ran here. “Won’t throw you--”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, because Robin is on their side hiding against the wall on his civil clothes. He moves slowly out of the dark, but doesn’t say a word. Conner doesn’t look at Bart because the younger of them took three steps back the moment he saw Tim.

“I’m not really into threesomes” Tim says first, but Kon can hear the same jealousy that always hides on his remarks. Bart whispers what the fuck and almost laughs — he sure is observant, likes to think he is completely aware of what’s happening around him, but he couldn’t beat Tim. No one could.

“H-how long?” Bart is not looking at any of them and Conner knows he should say something, but both boys — his boys — are there either confused or curious. He feels as if his heart will crush at any moment. That is probably possible, considering he isn’t exactly human.

His throat gets drier as the silence fills in. Bart stops talking first and Tim is naturally quiet, even the way he breaths is silent. If he couldn't see him it would be as if he wasn’t really there. “I…” He starts, but the words die on his lips.

_I want you both._

_I can’t choose._

_I’m selfish, but we can deal with that, right?_

All the things he thought about saying, all his conversations with Cassie about choosing — about how she did when she had to pick in between him and Kara, all the times Tim whispered on his ear _Me or him, Superboy_. All the times Bart asked if what they were doing was right. _Did you talk to Tim yet?_ Bart asked more than once and all of his answers were lies. All proof that he was a jerk.

“I can’t do that with you guys” is what comes out of his mouth, so low it’s almost a whisper, but he is sure both of them listened to him. Bart’s eyes widen and he open his mouth to talk, but Tim cuts him out

“You called us both on Valentine’s Day to break up with us” It isn’t a question, but Conner says yes anyway. One last dick move while he could still fix it. Tim laughs, looks at him. Both Bart and Conner just stare, but the boy wonder walks up to the door that give access to the tower.

“You know, SB, not even I could be this cold” And then he leaves. Leaves them there, staring at the stupid blue door. The door moves again and he is completely alone — Bart didn’t even want to say anything to him. He swallows dry, even though he deserves the silence treatment.

His phone buzzes and there is a message from Cassie. A picture of Rose naked on her bed, covered by white sheets while smoking a cigarette. Her middle finger is up, but he can see a smirk playing on her lips. Under the picture is written _Best Valentine’s Day_ ever. He laughs until his chest hurts and, before he notices what he is doing, he is flying. Out of San Francisco going up, up, up, as far from his problems as he possible can.

When Aunt Martha opens the door to their house, Conner hugs her as if that’s all he needs at that moment. _It isn’t_ , but it will have to do for the time being.

 


End file.
